There is a trend for motor vehicles of larger sizes. In particular, larger pick-up trucks are popular with consumers. The increased size of the pick-up truck results in larger components, including larger tailgates. The larger tail-gates are heavier and higher up off the ground than smaller motor vehicles, which can cause difficulty for some users to operate the tail-gate.